It All Started On A Rainy Night
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: One bored Dirk, a rainy day, plus a Hero can lead to the start of new things. Warnings: language  maybe , citrusy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon in any way shape or form, and no one should ever sell me those rights. ;)

**Paring: **Hero(Hansel)/Dirk

**Rating: **M for language and lemon

**Setting: **Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar

**Author's Note: UNBEAT'D! **I have noticed that there aren't that many stories on here that contain Grand Bazaar characters. So here's one, but it won't be to every body's tastes. I like lemons, good long descriptive lemons. And I like them even better when they contain two men. :)

* * *

**Mid Fall**

The rain pelted down on the roof of the house, rattling against the windows and echoing off the roof. Dirk rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched the rain pelt the stone road outside his house. A few people could be seen braving the on sought, running as they tried to dash off where they needed to be. Ivan had called hours ago, saying he was stuck in the city because of the weather. He had rented a room at a hotel and would be staying the night, which meant he wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. If the rain had let up by then, that was.

Dirk sighed, eyes tracing the patterns the rain made on the glass of the window. Boredom had set in and he felt like he was going stir crazy. He liked being outside, sunny or not. But he didn't want to chance catching a cold from being out in this rain for long. It seemed like a tsunami was on its way. If it was, that meant he would be stuck in this stinking house even longer, and without company.

The brunette had been drifting off to sleep when a loud knock echoed through the empty house. Blinking, Dirk pushed to his feet. _Who the hell could be here in this rain?_ he thought as he padded on bare feet to the door. After unlatching the door, he pulled it open to reveal the smiling face of none other than Hero. Dirk blinked at the man in surprise. The rancher had been coming to see him every day since Spring. They had fast became friends through the year, spending more and more time together. With all of this rain, Dirk hadn't expected the rancher to show today. Apparently, he had judged the other man wrong, and it made his stomach do small flip flops.

"You gonna let me in?" the brunette standing in the rain asked jokingly and Dirk snapped back to life.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," he apologized as he stepped back from the entrance way, pink tinting his cheeks. Hero walked into the room, kicking off his soaked shoes before walking to the kitchen table. Two walls ran parallel to each other through the middle of the house. The walls started near the middle of the living area and the kitchen, leaving an open area connecting the two near the door. In the back of the house were Ivan and Dirk's bedrooms. Dirk's on the left and Ivan's on the right. The rooms didn't have doors instead a part of each wall was missing so that if you stood in the middle of one room you could see directly into the other.

"I'll get you a towel," Dirk told the taller man and dashed off towards the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Hero watched him go and smiled to himself. He had chosen just the right time to visit it seemed. He had been hoping that Ivan would get stuck in the city for the night, and it seemed he was in luck. He had been planning on telling the younger of the brothers that he liked him for some time now, but he never seemed to find the right moment. The tall brunette had never been able to find the courage to tell the younger man when they were around others, and Dirk was always working when Hero had time off or the other way around. So the young man was always near his brother or Joan and Marian in the café.

So when he had woken up that morning to find it raining cats and dogs, he had mentally and literally jumped for joy. His dogs and cats had given him odd looks before eating all of the food he had just put in their dish. He had raced through all of his chores, brushing and talking to his animals in record time. Since it was raining, his crops needed no water. So he was able to commence with a plan he had thought up days ago. Packing everything he needed into his rucksack, and grabbing a Red Magic Flower out of his vase on the way out the door, he dashed for Dirk's house.

Now that he was here, standing in the middle of Dirk's shared kitchen, his heart was pounding away in his chest. He was so nervous. If he hadn't already been soaking wet his palms would have been clammy with sweat. Taking a deep breath, he sat the bag on his back on the table, making sure he sat the flower to the side so it wouldn't get crushed by accident.

A large green towel landed on his head, obscuring his view of his now open rucksack.

"Here," Dirk told him as he pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table. Wondering eyes landed on the flower, and Hero could see the small gleam in the young man's eyes. Pulling the towel down around his neck, he picked up the delicate flower and held it out to the other man. Dirk's eyes lit up and Hero chuckled. Never before had he seen anyone, especially a guy, so happy to receive something like a flower. But Dirk did indeed love the plant. Since they only grew in the Fall, Hero had been bringing him one a day since the start of the season. He watched as the shorter man lovingly place the flower in the vase sitting on the kitchen window sill. It was already brimming with the flowers of past days, but he still managed to fit the newest one. Dirk took a moment to fiddle with the plants, moving them here and there until he had them just the way he wanted them.

Hero watched all of this with a small smile on his lips. He used the towel to dry his moppy mess of hair, rubbing hard in an attempt to get all the water he could out. There wasn't much he could do for his clothing, though. He looked down, realizing he was making a small puddle next to the table. Hastily, Hero wiped at his soaked clothing, trying to get any excess water he could. Once he felt he had done a decent job, he placed the towel on the puddle to soak up the water.

When he finally looked back up, Dirk wasn't there. Blinking, Hero looked around to find the young man coming around the corner with clothing in his hands.

"Here, I'm not sure if they fit, but you can try if you'd like," Dirk told him, holding out the clothes. It was a pair of his old lounge pants and a large tee shirt he used to sleep in. Hero smiled and took the clothing form his hands. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he could change. He knew it would be far from proper to change in the kitchen, so where did he need to go…

"Use my room," the brunette standing in front of him said pointing down the long hallway, "It's the one on the right." Hero nodded.

"Thanks," he said, making his way to the bedroom. Dirk's room wasn't much, but was impeccably neat and clean, definitely not what one would expect at a first glance at the small brunette. As much energy as the small man contained, one would never guess at how neat he was. His brother, Ivan, was actually the messy one. Hero looked across the hall to see clothing strewn across the other's bedroom floor. His desk and dresser was cluttered with things and his bed was left unmade.

The tall brunette peeled off the wet clothing that was sticking to him and threw them through the open bathroom door. He pulled on first the pants, which were only a bit tight and touched the tops of his feet, and then the large shirt. It was baggy and he wondered what the smaller man would look like in the thing. He bet the large piece of fabric engulfed Dirk completely. On the heels of that thought was one about the small brunette wearing _his_ clothing. Hero quickly shoved the thought away and padded back down the hallway to the small kitchen.

Dirk was pulling things form the rucksack on the table. Cooking ingredients, movies and even a few board games had been shoved in the bag. The ingredients consisted of things used to make curry; cumin, onions, curry powder, chicken, tomatoes, rice, and other spices. The movies were all cartoons and Dirk eyed them with interest before he sat them down on the table.

About the time Dirk was pulling out the Monopoly game he had brought, Hero stepped forward, catching Dirk's attention. The small man blushed at being caught going through the other man's bag, not that Hero cared much, but all the same.

"S-sorry," he muttered, looking up at the larger man. When he found Hero laughing at him, he relaxed visibly.

"It was all meant to be kind of a surprise, but its fine," he told the other man as he stepped forward.

"You hungry?" Hero asked Dirk as he assessed the ingredients sitting on the table. There was a grumble and Hero looked over his shoulder. He chuckled when he saw Dirk clutching at his stomach and looking down at it as if it had done something horrible. A light blush dusted his cheeks. Green eyes looked up and he smiled slowly at Hero. With that knowledge, Hero went about fixing what would amount to their dinner.

Thirty minutes later found the men cleaning up the table. Dirk had a content look on his face, sighing as he carried the two plates to the sink. Hero smiled at him, taking the dishes from his hands and submerging them in the warm, soapy water in the sink. He washed and rinsed them before sitting them in the strainer. The brunette dried his hands on the towel sitting near the sink and turned to watch Dirk look through the small stack of DVDs he had brought with him.

They were all animated films, all involving some sort of fantasy element. Hero was a lover of anything fantasy and had quite a large collection. The few he had brought with him today were a few of his favorites. The small brunette paused and pulled on case from the pile, sitting the rest back on the table. He read the back before looking up at Hero.

"Can we watch this one?" he asked with a hopeful grin on his face as he held up _Paprika_. Hero smiled back and nodded.

"That's the idea," he replied. Dirk grinned and got up and headed to the living room. Hero followed happily, watching the smaller man as he put the disc gently into the player. When he was done, he flicked off the lights in the living room, leaving the one in the kitchen on. It cast the small room in shadows and the two men settled down on the couch. Dirk pressed play on the remote and curled up into a ball on one side of the couch. Hero spread out on the other side and settled in to watch the movie.

By the time the credits were rolling, the sun had set and the room was almost completely dark. Dirk was close to falling asleep or already had. He had shifted, curling up so his head rested on the arm rest and had his knees pulled up to his chest. One arm was dangling off the couch and the other was draped across his knees. He looked so young and innocent in his sleep. Hero watched the shadows from the television flicker across his relaxed face. His breath caught in his throat. He hadn't expected to be this tempted to ravish the smaller man while he was over at Dirk's house. He had been prepared to feel his heart leap in his chest or have to fight down the urge to lean in and kiss him.

The rain was still pelting down on the roof in a steady rhythm, not letting up. The music from the credits was playing softly in the back ground and the whole damn thing was just too corny for the rancher. But something about it felt right…

Slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping man, Hero scooted across the couch until he was sitting mere inches away from Dirk. The brunette shifted in his sleep, snuggling further down into the cushions. Hero leaned forward, bracing one hand on the arm rest beside Dirk's head and the other pressing into the cushion near his ribcage. The rancher's chest pressed against the man's legs and Dirk mumbled in his sleep, shifting so his knees fell open and Hero slid in between them. Hero paused, suddenly unsure of himself. How was Dirk going to react to this? As his breath ghosted across the smaller man's lips, Hero figured there really was no going back now.

He watched as the brunette's eyes shifted under his eyes lids in his sleep. He groaned and shifted again, turning his head a tiny bit closer. Hero couldn't resist any longer. Taking a deep breath, Hero leaned forward and brushed his lips across Dirk's. The younger man's lips were warm, slightly chapped from all the time he spent out in the sun. Hero knew his were probably the same, if not worse. He sighed at the soft contact, wanting nothing more than to deepen it, but not daring to.

Then hands were coming up around his neck and dragging him in. Green eyes widened as Dirk pressed his own lips closer, kissing the rancher back. Hero blinked in surprise, hand clinching on the arm rest. Dirk let out a soft sigh against his lips, still far away in dream land. Hero whimpered as fingers came up to thread through his hair. With a groan, he gave in.

The hand that had fisted against the cushion came up to cup the smaller man's cheek, tiling Dirk's head up just a bit. Hero let himself enjoy the contact, knowing it could only last as long as Dirk remained asleep. He felt his face flush with heat as his heart rate accelerated. He leaned into the kiss, pressing harder against the softness. His eyes fluttered shut as a tongue flicked out across his lip and he had to pull back before this whole situation went _too _far.

When he opened his eyes, Hero was suddenly looking down into Dirk's shock widened eyes. The smaller man's face paled and he pushed back against the cushions, with a small scared noise. Hero felt his heart fall at the reaction, but it wasn't like he was expecting anything good. He really hadn't _expected_ anything at all. Since the rancher was unsure of what to do in this situation, he sat back on his legs, giving the man space. Once he had the room, Dirk scrambled up and off the sofa.

Wide green eyes watched the brunette on the couch rub at his eyes with one hand while the other clinched on his thigh. Dirk's heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. That was the last way he had _ever_ expected to wake up. He could still feel the lingering touch of the older man's lips. It made his heart skip a beat.

Dirk couldn't say it was a bad way to wake up, just a surprise, really. He had been harboring feelings for the rancher since the second week of Fall. All the beautiful flowers the man had brought him, how could he not have fallen for him? And then he had shown up out of the blue on a rainy day. The thought of spending the day with Hero had made butterflies in his stomach. And now, here Hero was, waking him up with a kiss…How was he supposed to react to that?

Common sense said he shouldn't have jumped up from his seat like he had, but embarrassment said something completely different. As he watched the larger man struggle with some sort of inner turmoil, guilt slithered up his spine. After a moment, Hero looked up at him, green eyes filled with hurt. Dirk bit his lip. He didn't want the other man to look like that. But how did he fix it? This wasn't something he was experienced with. Not in the least. But the kiss had felt nice. And he could remember seeing people in movies kiss to make each other feel better…

On the heels of that thought, Dirk took a tentative step forward, and then another, until he reached the couch where Hero was still seated. Green eyes blinked up at him and then the larger man was smiling up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice thick with emotion, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just…well I don't know what I thought, but I'll go now if you'd like. It's getting kind of late." Dirk dropped to his knees in front of the couch, unable to find words. His hands shook as he reached up to cup the older man's cheeks. He was scared out of his mind, but he wanted this. At least he thought he did. Hero's eyes widened until the green in them was startlingly bright as Dirk slowly moved closer to him. The smaller man swallowed, trying to swallow his nerves, and his eyes fluttered shut.

The rancher's breath caught in his throat. He felt himself tilt forward, hands coming up to brace on Dirk's shoulders. The smaller man stiffened at the contact, but didn't move away. Then there was a slight pressure against Hero's lips. It took his mind a moment to compute the fact that Dirk was kissing him of his own free will. The smaller man was about to pull away when the hands that had been resting on his shoulder slid up under his arms so the rancher could drag him up off the floor. Dirk suddenly found himself sprawled across Hero's lap, mostly. He gripped at Hero's shoulders to keep himself from sliding back down to the floor while Hero moved his lips coaxingly against the younger man's. Dirk did his best to return the movement and was granted with a small groan and Hero pulling him closer.

The small brunette gasped as he was hauled fully on to the larger man. Hero pressed small perks against his lips before dragging him down for a kiss much deeper than the other two. A tongue traced the outline of his lips, Dirk hesitantly opened his mouth a fraction. The same tongue flicked just inside his mouth before pushing deeper. Dirk's hands shook where they were clinched against Hero's neck from equal parts embarrassment, pleasure and fear.

Hero groaned into the small brunette's mouth, fisting his shirt at his lower back. He couldn't think of anything that had ever felt as good as kissing Dirk. It was everything he had hoped it would be and so much more. So much that he could feel it consuming him as he slid his tongue against the roof of the younger man's mouth before sliding it coaxingly against Dirk's. This drew a small sound form Dirk and he willing followed the appendage back into its owner mouth to return the favor.

After what felt like a life time, Hero pulled back with a shaky sigh. Dirk's face was flushed, green eyes hooded and lips kiss swollen. It made Hero's pulse quicken. He pressed a gentle kiss against Dirk's forehead, drawing the slighter form closer to him.

"Spend the night?" The question was so low, the rancher almost missed it. He pulled back and stared up at the smaller man. Dirk felt his face flush hotly at the request. But he couldn't stop himself form asking. In all honesty, he didn't really like staying by himself. His over active imagination gave him way too much to worry about. Most of the time if he had to be at home alone, he would sleep in the living room with the television and light on. But what he really wanted was for Hero to stay so they do more of this whole kissing thing.

Hero smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips. He was more than happy to oblige the request.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, a one-shot this is not. Once I started this, I realized this couple would move at a slower pace than would allow for a lemon in this part. I'm thinking a three-shot, the last two being during festivals. I was think the Starry Night for two and finish the story up with Spring Harmony Day. Or maybe only one. I don't know. So, till next time. I hope it was enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar.

**Paring: **Hero(Hansel)/Dirk

**Warnings: **language (?) , lime

**Author's Note: ** **UNBETA'D!** Here's part two! I know its a little clichéd to do this story like this but I think this couple would work up to intercourse. I like to think of Dirk as shy in this story, to a point. :)

* * *

**End of Winter**

Hero blinked up at the star studded sky. The full moon was a stark contrast to the inky blackness of the night sky. A few snowflakes landed on his up turned face, melting the moment they hit his skin. The rancher shivered as a cold wind blew through the open field which he was standing in. It was nearing eight o'clock and Hero was almost bouncing on his feet. Dirk would be there any minute now and the brunette was excited to say in the least.

Since the first make-out session the two had had on Dirk's couch, Hero had spent as much time around the younger man as he could spare. Dirk had even been by his farm a few times. The small brunette had tried to help with the chores once and had opted for feeding the dogs and cats once he caught sight of how huge the cows were. He had brushed the sheep and the animals had taken an instant liking to him. The lambs had followed Dirk around the filed the entire time he had been out there. The sight of the small man being followed by the small creatures as he brushed their parents had put a smile on Hero's face.

Even though Dirk had been to visit many times and Hero had been to the other man's house as well, they hadn't spent the night in the same bed since that first night and nothing had happened besides kissing. He hadn't minded, not at all. But he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He just didn't want to scare his little boyfriend, who was more innocent than one would guess at first glance.

The morning after their lengthy night of make-out sessions, Dirk had informed Hero that the rancher had stolen his first kiss. The smaller man had said it teasingly and with a blush on his face, which had made Hero tackle him to the bed and start the kissing all over again. Dirk had giggled insanely, and Hero had wanted to ravish the small brunette then and there, but had held back.

Now it was the twenty-fourth of Winter and the night of the Starry Night Festival. He had managed to convince the increasingly shy Dirk to spend the night at his house, and had plans to move this whole thing forward. Not too far, but far enough. He knew the younger man wasn't ready for anything too sexual. And in the last few weeks, Dirk had become more and more shy around the rancher. He blushed each time Hero pulled him close for a kiss, or hugged him. Hell he turned pink even when they held hands. Hero didn't quite understand it, but he found it endearingly cute.

Finally turning back towards the road, he caught sight of a small form making its way through the nearly knee high snow that had accumulated on the ground over the last few days. Green eyes widened and a smile stretched across the brunette's face when he made out the red of Dirk's usual hat. With short strides, Hero made his way towards the struggling form. Since he was taller than Dirk, the snow didn't cause him much difficulty. Dirk, on the other hand, was not as tall as and smaller through the chest and legs than his rancher boyfriend. He was struggling in the snow that came up to his waist in places.

"Need some help?" Hero questioned as he came to halt in front of the small man. Dirk looked up and smiled at him, hefting the pack he carried higher on his shoulder. Hero resisted the urge to pull the man into a hug, opting to grab the strap of the bag and taking it from him. Dirk let him take the bag, sighing in relief when his shoulder wasn't weighted down anymore.

"What do you have in here?" Hero asked as he lifted the heavy bag onto his shoulder. Dirk blushed prettily and looked down at the ground.

"I didn't know what to bring so…" he trailed off, moving past the rancher who only grinned and followed. They made their way back to the house, Dirk almost falling in a partially deep part snow bank. Hero caught him by the arm as he toppled forward, managing to catch him before he face planted into the icy stuff. Dirk smiled up at the man, laughing as he was pulled to his feet. Hero only shook his head and held onto the smaller man's mitten covered hand.

They finally reached the house and Hero shoved open the door with his shoulder. Dirk looked around the room and instantly noticed something, or the lack there of.

"Where are the dogs and cats?" he asked as he toed off his boots and pulled off his mittens. Hero placed the brunette's bag on the floor at the foot of his bed before turning and pulling off his own shoes.

"I put them in the barn for the night. It would have been kind of crowded in here if they stayed here for the night," he explained as he padded for the kitchen. The rancher went about making hot chocolate while Dirk lounged against the door.

"Oh, makes since I guess. But don't the cows and sheep dislike them?" he asked. Hero smiled at the man's concern for his farm animals.

"Only when they are herding them in or out. They'll be fine," Hero reassured Dirk, moving so he could place a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. Dirk nodded, hands coming up to grip the collar of the ranchers shirt and jacket. He pulled the man down for a better kiss, letting the larger man take the lead after a moment. Hero's hands smoothed up and down his back, coming to rest just about his bottom. He drew the younger man closer, and Dirk moved willingly, coming up on his tip toes for better access to Hero's lips.

The sudden shrill of the kettle drew the men from their kiss, and Hero smiled down at the flushed man staring up at him. He moved away, pulling out a thermos and mixing the hot chocolate inside it. Once that was done, the rancher moved back to the main room of the house. He pulled his boots and gloves back on, gesturing for Dirk to do the same.

Completely dressed once again, the two men moved out the door and around the side of the house. Dirk eyed the large expanse of snow covered field that lay between them and their destination. Hero chuckled at the annoyed look that crossed his boyfriend's face before moving forward and tugging on Dirk's hand to follow. The smaller man complied, but moved at a much slower pace. The animals hadn't been out for days now, the snow being a little too much for them at the moment. So, the field lay perfect and unmarred before them. As pretty as it was, Dirk didn't trust the holes he always seemed to find in the snow.

Besides, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He was so nervous; his hands were sweaty inside his mittens. He was excited about tonight, but scared as hell about what could happen. It wasn't like he didn't want to take that side of their relationship to the next level; he just didn't know how to go about it. What did the "next level" even include for the rancher? He enjoyed kissing Hero, more than he probably should. The feel of the other man's lips often left him a little hot under the collar. Well, more than a little. But some of the things he had heard about scared him.

Dirk was pulled out of his thoughts when they finally made it to the bench at the back of the field. Hero brushed off the snow and settled down against the wood. Dirk sat beside him and was instantly pulled into the curve of the larger man's arm. The younger man snuggled close, letting his head rest on the rancher's shoulder. They sat there like that for a while, just enjoying the starry sky and each other's company.

After sometime, Dirk started to shiver and Hero pulled out the thermos he stashed in his coat pocket. He unscrewed the top; steam rising form the hot contents of the container. Taking a sip of the liquid to make sure it wasn't too hot; he passed the container to Dirk. The small brunette took it gratefully and sipped at the hot liquid. Heat radiated out to the rest of his body from his belly and he sighed in contentment.

They passed the container back and forth to each other until the hot chocolate ran out. Hero screwed the top back on and shoved the metal container back in his pocket. The sat there for a few more minutes before Dirk started shivering again. Hero looked down at the smaller man, watching as Dirk wrapped his arms around himself for warmth.

"Come on," the rancher said, standing up, "Let's get back to the house where it's warm." Dirk gave a shaky in reply and stood. Hero wrapped an arm around his waist and steered the younger man towards their foot prints form before. Dirk continued to shake as they made their way back towards the house. In fact, it seemed to get worse the longer they were out in the cold. By the time they made it to the house, the brunette's teeth were chattering.

Hero watched Dirk pull off his boots as he shut the door behind them. The rancher was starting to get worried. The smaller man stumbled as he moved towards the center of the room. Hero's hand darted out; grabbing the younger man by the arm and hauling him back against him. The older man tugged at the scarf wrapped around the brunette's neck until he could nuzzle against the cold skin of his neck. Dirk shivered at the contact, each warm puff of air against his flesh causing goose flesh to poop out across his skin.

"Why didn't you tell me you were this cold?" Hero asked as he hugged Dirk tighter.

"S-sorry," the small man stuttered out, "I-I wanted t-to stay th-there with y-you longer." It was an innocent answer and it made the older man smile against Dirk's neck.

"Next time, say you're cold when you're cold. No matter how long we've been out there," he admonished Dirk, who only nodded in response. With that, Hero let his shivering boyfriend go and walked around to pick up the bag he had deposited at the foot of his bed earlier in the night. Dirk walked over, his shivering receding the longer he was inside the warm house. Hero sat the large bad on the bed and moved so the smaller man could pull out the clothes he had brought over to sleep in. The larger man didn't tell him there really was no need for the clothing because they were just going to come off in the end if he had his way. He didn't want to scare the man.

Dirk moved to the bathroom to change while Hero changed in the main room. By the time the younger man emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of burgundy sleep pants and a black shirt, Hero was already snuggled under the covers of his bed, warming the sheets. Dirk paused by the bathroom door, blushing as he took in the sight of the older man stretched out across the bed. The sight only reiterated the thought of what could happen. They hadn't talked about it, but the possibility was there. And Hero had been giving him smoldering looks for the past three days.

Hero watched as Dirk shuffled slowly towards the bed. The brunette's hands fiddled with the bottom of his shirt and he stared at his feet as he made his way over. The rancher pushed himself up into a sitting position, reaching out a hand towards the obviously nervous man. Dirk blinked at the offered appendage before taking it in his own and letting himself be pulled onto the bed.

Green eyes blinked down at the older man and Hero leaned up and caught Dirk's lips in a soft kiss.

"We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing," the rancher said reassuringly. Dirk blushed and nodded his head. Hero laid back against his pillows, pulling the smaller man down with him. Dirk crawled under the covers, which consisted of two quilts and a top sheet. The larger man pulled him into the circle of his arms and Dirk snuggled down, burying his face in Hero's chest. They laid there like that for a while, Hero running his fingers through the shorter man's hair and Dirk working up his courage.

After what felt like hours to the smallest brunette but was really only minutes, Dirk pulled back from his hiding place to look Hero in the face. The rancher smiled at him, which made Dirk blush harder. His heart beat loudly in his ears, beating against his skull. Hero was letting his call the shots, he knew that. Nothing he didn't want to happen would happen. He trusted the older man; had since before they had become a couple. The rancher was a kind person by nature, always helping others when he could. And the man had never given anyone in the village a reason not to trust him, least of all Dirk.

With his cheeks tinted pink, Dirk finally shifted closer to his boyfriend, hands fisting in the thin shirt the rancher wore. The small brunette took a shuddering breath and pressed his lips against Hero's. A calloused hand cupped the back of his neck, pulling Dirk closer so the rancher could deepen the kiss. When Hero swept his tongue across the seam of his lips, Dirk let his mouth fall open with a sigh. The tip of his boyfriend's tongue traced between his top lip and his gums before sliding further inside to coax Dirk's tongue back into Hero's mouth. Dirk followed almost blindly, just concentrating on the feel of the other man's mouth on his.

The smaller brunette didn't even notice when Hero's hand slid down his back to press firmly against his lower back until Hero pushed at him to move closer. It was a quite request and Dirk knew he could refuse if he wished to, but, frankly, he didn't. Dirk broke the kiss with a gasp as Hero slipped a muscled thigh between his legs, putting slight pressure against his quickly hardening cock.

"Hero!" Dirk squeaked when the pressure increased. He gripped the larger man's shoulders, green eyes wide as he made small gasping noises. Hero only smiled down at him, hands on Dirk's hips as he moved the brunette against him. Dirk's hips twitched forward, sensations tingling up his spine. He bit his bottom lip, with holding a groan as he moved against the larger man. His hands twisted in Hero's shirt, holding on as the pleasure built low in his body.

Hero watched the smaller man with glazed eyes. The way Dirk looked almost had him ripping at their clothing and going at right then, _almost._ He couldn't do that to the smaller man, even if they would both enjoy it. It would probably send the small brunette running for home. That was the last thing Hero wanted to happen at the moment.

The rancher leaned in, catching Dirk's mouth in a burning kiss. Dirk moaned against his mouth. He tugged the larger man closer with his shirt before flattening out his palms. Dirk smoothed out the wrinkles he had made in the cotton fabric, hips falling into the slow rhythm that Hero was setting. He could do this. He could…All thought flew out the window when sneaky hands slid under the waist bands of his pants and boxers.

The smaller man broke the kiss with a shocked gasp. A calloused hand slid up and down the length of his erection, thumb sliding of the head. Hero squeezed gently, bringing another small noise form Dirk. The rancher shifted away from his boyfriend enough so he could tug down the small brunette's pants. Dirk had his eyes firmly shut and Hero pressed soft kisses to his eye lids as he rubbed his free hand up and down Dirk's back.

He pulled Dirk closer, nuzzling into the smaller man's neck. Dirk gasped quietly as lips slid over the sensitive skin there. The hand on his cock squeezed, making him shudder from the feeling. This felt so different from his own hand. So much _better. _

Hero tugged on Dirk's earlobe with his teeth, taking his time learning what made Dirk shiver and shudder, and what made him gasp in surprise. He sped up the strokes on Dirk's cock. Dirk whimpered, hips thrusting jerkily into the rancher's hand. Hero panted against Dirk's neck, cock twitching in the confines of his pants when Dirk let out a throaty moan.

Still trying to be as gentle as he could, Hero grasped one of Dirk's hands by the wrist. Dirk let out a chocked noise when Hero slid the smaller man's hand down the front of his pants. The smaller man buried his head against the rancher's chest to hide his blush as he wrapped his hand around Hero's erection. Blushing further, Dirk experimentally slid his hand from root to tip. He was encouraged by a groan of appreciation. Hero wrapped his own hand around Dirk's, helping the smaller man stroke him.

Dirk was a faster leaner than Hero expected. The smaller man quickly figured out what Hero liked. How hard to squeeze, how fast to move. It wasn't long before Hero grunted into Dirk's hair as his climax raced through him. Dirk's own chocked cry followed soon after as the small brunette spilled himself across the sheets and covered Hero's hand in seed.

Hero flopped over on his back, panting for breath. He couldn't do much with his hands, both of which were now messy with their releases. Dirk snuggled up to his chest, humming in contentment as he did so. Hero smiled, lifting his head to look at Dirk. The small brunette looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. The rancher shifted and then grimaced at the feeling of drying seed on his skin and in his boxers. He nudged a now dozing Dirk with an elbow.

Hazy green eyes blinked up at him. Dirk yawned, pushing himself up with his clean hand.

"I need a bath," the rancher told his sleepy lover as he pushed himself out of bed. Dirk only nodded. He stumbled behind Hero as the rancher made his way to the bathroom. Dirty clothing was tossed in the wash-basket and they both enjoyed a long, hot bath. Dirk fell asleep against Hero, head lolling back on his neck against the larger man's shoulder.

It took Hero five minutes to get the brunette awake enough to get him to dry himself off while Hero stripped the bed and remade it. By the time Dirk made it back to the main room, the rancher was snuggled under the covers once again. He pointed to a large tee shirt hanging on a chair, which Dirk managed to tug on as he made his way back to the bed. As soon as the small brunette's head hit the pillow, he was out. Hero smiled contentedly. He cuddled up behind the smaller man, and was asleep not long after.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally! It's done! I was going good until I hit the lime and my muse decide to run off somewhere else. Stupid Chocobo. I need a leash and collar for that bugger. :/ Oh well, he comes and goes. More like a cat than a bird but who am I to complain? :) Hope you enjoyed chapter two, as small as it is. And I hope the lime was tasty. Chapter three to come out soon, _mostly_ at the digression of my muse.


End file.
